Mario Land Motion
This is an AGaming project. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT. AT ALL. ---- Mario Land Motion is a Mario video game for the Nintendo Wii. It is developed by AGaming, and is set for release on 16 November 2008. The game is, despite its inclusion of the Super Mario Land name, a stand-alone platformer. It utilizes the Nunchuck and/or the Wii Remote to deliver brand new motion based controls. It is the first 2D sidescrolling Mario platformer for the Wii, and is one of a few Mario games to be cel-shaded. Mario Land Motion includes the original Mario Bros. in its gameplay, being their first solo platformer for a while. Gameplay During Mario Land Motion, you play as both Mario and Luigi together. Mario is the more powerful of the two, whereas Luigi is slimmer and quite a bit faster. You can switch between them at any time, although while holding down the Tag button (Z with Nunchuck, B without) and performing a specific motion, you can perform a Tag Move. Various tag moves include Mario Bros. Smash, where Mario bounces from Luigi's head and bodyslams the opponent or item box. Other gameplay features are standard to those of the Mario series. The motion part of the name comes from the new feature of the game being more reliant on flicking the controllers than pushing buttons. Although you can switch off this setting, when it is on, you can flick upwards to jump, or tilt down to crouch. The game's worlds are called 'Lands' in Mario Land Motion, due to the fact that the whole of Mushroom World is playable. You travel over 11 lands, with 9 stages per land, plus one boss battle in each. You must complete on level in order to unlock the next, but you can always go back and re-do any level that you have already completed. There is a cutscene before and after every level, ranging in size and importance, depending on what level you have completed. A longer cutscene is played at the start and conclusion of every world, and you can view these in the Mario Theater. There are also short cutscenes played whenever you collect a Star, or a Special Star. Special Stars are rare stars that, when collected, unlock the game's hidden ending. They can also unlock hidden prizes to be earned at certain milestones (10 stars, 15 stars, 25 stars, etc.). There are 5 Special Stars in each land, which brings the total up to 55 Special Stars. Story The game beings with a view of the whole of Mushroom World, and some narrative explaining about one of Mushroom World's largest nations, Polydonia. The game then cuts to Princess Peach's castle, where some of Mushroom World's most high valued aristocrats, including Mario and Luigi, are dining. With them is Princess Amy of Polydonia. Suddenly, dinner is interrupted when a large shadow covered figure breaks in and abducts Princess Amy, thinking she is Peach. Mario and Luigi chase after it, and when they get into the castle gardens, they see that the whole sky is going purple. Mario is puzzled, while Luigi is scared. An army of purple creatures -Ghosties- come to attack the brothers. They two of them race back into the castle, and lock themselves into a cupboard, with Professor E. Gadd and his modified DS Tilt. He does some tilting to get a godd signal and realises something. The energy causing the sky to go purple is created by Anti-Stars, stars that have had all of their positive energy removed. These can be used to transform regular energy into Anti Energy, a source of unlimited power. The only way to stop that is to find away to power a machine that can be used to destroy the Anti Energy by emitting waves into the atmosphere. E. Gadd thinks that he can create it, if Mario and Luigi can gather enough stars. E.Gadd bravely leaves the cupboard to gather some supplies for the brothers, while they fight off the Ghosties. E.Gadd returns with a DS Tilt to contact him during the adventure, a machine to hold stars, and some basic items to start them off. After Princess Peach makes them promise that they will find Princess Amy, find out who is behind this scheme, and put a stop to it, the brothers leave on their next great adventure! Throughout the course of the game, the brothers find out that the villain behind the evil scheme is a dark entity named Blank who wishes to enslave the people of the Mushroom World using his Anti-Stars. Princess Amy was kidnap as a ransom threat. Blank would leave the Princess unharmed if the Mario Bros. let him go on with his plan. Towards the end of the game, Mario and Luigi reach Blank Castle, which is full of traps and Ghosties waiting to devour them. After completing the final stage, an onslaught of giant ghosties attack the two who fight them off, not realising that this was merely a distraction to lead them away from Princess Amy. Mario and Luigi find Blank, who is trying to run off with Amy and fight him as the final boss. Ending without all Special Stars (True Ending) Once Blank is defeated, a last ditch attempt to destroy the Bros. and Amy by the Ghosties results in the Castle self destructing. The heroes and Princess Amy make it out unscathed, while Blank is destroyed along with the castle. As soon as the trio arrive back at Peach Castle, they are greeted by E.Gadd and his completed machine. They empty the stars into the machine and it returns the entire world to normal. Soon after, Mario and Luigi are given keys to the capital of Polydonia and all is calm. After the credits, the player is given a message to remind them to collect all remaining Special Stars. Ending with all Special Stars (Alternate Ending) Once Blank is defeated, as the three are leaving, he makes a surprise attack, stealing the Special Stars. He attempts to convert them into Anti-Stars, but makes a mistake in his hurry, boosting its power and blowing him out of the atmosphere. The world is soon returned to normal. Characters Main Characters Mario: The eldest of the brothers. During the game, he is more powerful than Luigi, however is much slower. His tag abilities generally depict him using Luigi in some way to perform an attack that leaves Luigi dizzy for a while. Mario is normally the main focus in cutscenes. Tag moves in which Mario must lead: Mario Bros. Smash - Mario bounces from Luigi's head to bodyslam the opponent. Can be used to open chests. The Spinner- Mario grabs Luigi by the arms and flips to throw him at enemies. Home Run Mario- Mario uses Luigi like a baseball bat to smack away enemy projectiles. Boost Mario- Luigi uses his hands to give Mario a jump boost. Red/Green Clasher- Special move used in boss fights. Luigi: Luigi is a lot more reluctant than Mario during adventures. He is generally faster than Mario, but is much weaker. Luigi is displayed as a comic relief character in cutscenes. Tag moves in which Luigi must lead: Luigi Bros. Swing- Luigi grabs Mario's legs and spins to throw him at enemies. The Bomb- Luigi and Mario curl into a ball and roll at enemies. Can be used to open chests. Letsa WHOA!- Mario jumps and Luigi slams him down to bounce him over obstacles. Super Worry-O Bros.- Luigi waves his hands in fear of an enemy, which makes the enemy pounce. Mario then smacks the enemy in a one hit kill. Green/Red Basher: Special move used in boss fights. E.Gadd: Non playable character who appears in various cutscenes through the camera of the DS Tilt. E.Gadd plays an important role in the game, explaining where the next star is and so on. He is also a comic relief character. Peach: Non playable character who appears in some of E.Gadd's messages. She is a secondary charcter who doesn't play a massive part. Blank: The game's main villain who kidnaps Princess Amy as a hostage and covers the world in Anti Energy in the hope that Princess Peach will give him control of the Mushroom Kingdom. Secondary Characters Ghosties: Villains who have turned the creatures of the world (Goombas, Shy Guys, Koopas)into purple versions of themselves. They are small black furry like creatures. Multiplayer The game features two modes of multiplayer. Co-Op This is single player with the first player controlling Mario and the second controlling Luigi. It makes controlling the two brothers more easy and effective. Race As the name implies, race is a split screen multiplayer battle in which 10 characters are playable. You must race through one of the game many stages against your opponent. Your characters are: STARTERS: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Ghostie. UNLOCKABLE: Blank and E.Gadd. Category:F3 2009 Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2008 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games